Hit Me with Your Best Shot/One Way or Another
Hit Me With Your Best Shot / One Way Or Another 'is a song that was featured in the episode Mash Off, the sixth episode of the season three of ''Glee. The song is a mash-up of Blondie's song One Way Or Another and Pat Benatar's song Hit Me With Your Best Shot. The song was sung by Finn and Santana, with back-up from New Directions and The Troubletones. Lyrics '''Finn: Hit me with your best shot, Why don't you hit me with your best shot? Santana: I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya', Finn with New Directions: Hit me with your best shot, Fire away! Santana with Troubletones: I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'! Santana: One way or another, I'm gonna find ya', I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya', One way or another, I'm gonna win ya', I'll get ya'! I'll get ya'! Finn: Well, you're the real tough cookie with the long history, Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me, That's OK, let's see how you do it, Put up your dukes, lets get down to it! Finn with New Directions: Hit me with your best shot, Why don't you hit me with your best shot? Santana: I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya', Finn with New Directions: Hit me with your best shot, Fire away! Santana with Troubletones: I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'! Finn: You come on with your come ons, you don't fight fair But that's OK, see if I care! Knock me down, it's all in vain I'll get right back on my feet again! (New Directions: That's right!) Finn with New Directions: Hit me with your best shot, Why don't you hit me with your best shot? Santana: I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya', Finn with New Directions: Hit me with your best shot, Fire away! Santana with Troubletones: I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'! Santana: And if the lights are all out I'll follow your bus downtown See who's hangin' out... Finn: Hit me with your best shot, Fire away! Santana and Finn: I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'! (New Directions: Yeah!) Hit me with your best shot, (Santana: Hit me with your best shot!) Why don't you hit me with your best shot? (Santana: Hit me with your best shot!) (Troubletones: '''I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'!) Hit me with your best shot! '''Finn & Santana: Fire away! (Santana: Ay ay ay ay ay!) Santana & Finn with New Directions & The Troubletones: One way or another, I'm gonna find ya'I'm gonna get ya', yeah (Troubletones: get ya', get ya', get ya'!) Finn: Hit me with your best shot (Troubletones: One way or another) Finn and Santana: Fire away! (Santana: Ay ay ay ay ay!) Santana: I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'! Finn: Fire away! Troubletones: I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'! Finn and Santana: Hit me with your best shot! Photos Brittana + Mercedes dodgeball.jpg Official cover HMWYBS_OWOA.png Gif Brit dodgeball.gif Kurt hit dodgeball.jpg Videos 300px|left300px|right300px|left thumb|300px|right Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Mash-Up Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by The Troubletones